the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Resort Downtimes
Beloved Conversion (7 / 21) Cricket -- Brings them food, talks to them, spending time with them. Spends time with Krait making sure he has the supplies to work and help any of his people who are sick or injured. Open about answering any questions and is happy to discuss life on the wall. No weapons on herself or armour. If attacked, takes it on the chin avoids responding except with a sigh and a "really? Can we not? I don't want to fight?" facial expression. Converts 1 Beloved and impacts the other Beloved so they are less scared of waste landers in general. Also has an impact on Krait (reduces his loyalty score). Ella -- Spends time trying to sway the Beloved, using her context as an authority figure to tell them that they are safe, the wasteland is harsh but can be tamed. "By rights, I am still considered Chosen, but I currently am operating outside of Salvation's jurisdiction and code to try to show Paradise that there's another way - my end goal is still similar as I wish to ensure the safety of humanity on Hope, but my methods less extreme, and more accepting of others." Explains how zeds are safe but there's safety in numbers with a lot of people willing to help. Wasters don't drink human blood, aren't infested, just produce nanites via a gland, can become zeds but most are skilled at avoiding it. Yes, omegas have a dormant strain but most know the risk they live with and take actions to mitigate those risks. Brings local news publications so they can learn more about the world. Due to her unique background and clever ideas, she manages to convert 3 Beloved. Cooper -- automatically converts 3 Beloved due to Analyst class. Cali -- makes a general minor impact on all remaining Beloved rather than maintaining focus. SUMMARY Ella, Cricket, Cali and Cooper's intensive work manages to get 7, in particular, to not only doubt Salvation's word (considering that she might be misguided) but to also feel rather brave enough to consider alternative options. They aren't anti-Salvation, by any means, but they are willing to naughtily check out the rest of the world and want to go on a sightseeing tour! They are willing to begin their sightseeing tour with safe locations and go incognito if they must. They then expect to be able to return to Salvation. It does appear that hearing an offhanded remark regarding tourism by Lexa's character has gotten the 7 excited! The 7 include the 2 technicians from the final floor, the hostage taker with the nail gun, the two picnickers from the first floor, and two who were with the remaining prisoners and weren't seen during the session. All of the Beloved from the "last stand" floor are still pretty anti-outsider, as they still remember the glory of chanting patriotic slogans and the pain of getting slammed into walls and watching Thunder get his nose broken by Bear for being too lippy. That set therefore aren't too fond of outsiders, though even their strong feelings have been reduced somewhat by good treatment and clever approaches by those mentioned above. Converting Chosen * Nadia Kruglov -- Reduces Thunder and Ramses loyalty rating by 1.5 each. * Lily -- Reduces the loyalty of Thunder, Nightingale and Copperhead by .5 * Dr. Ekim -- switches off their chips and helps them through the emotional rollercoaster ride of unsettled emotions and points out that their emotions were dictated by a computer AI (reduce loyalty rating of Copperhead, Nightingale and Ramses by .5) * Cricket (as above) -- she focuses mainly on Krait and reduces his loyalty rating by .5 Headshot already currently wants to be recruited to the Seekers. Thus far none of the other Chosen are willing to convert though their convictions are shaken by the Seekers' efforts. There will be an opportunity to talk Copperhead, Krait, Thunder and Nightingale into changing sides. Ramses is still obstinately pro-Salvation at this stage. Thunder is much the same but additional effort might still prove rewarding in some respect. Increase Triway Defences * York (military background) * Nadia (partial DT) * Lily (partial DT) -- using noise devices to draw zeds into open firing zones. * Dante -- teaching scout effectiveness in spotting and killing zeds. * Bear (engineer core) The mountain is littered with motion detectors and other sensors that are connected to the Wi-Fi network controlled by Cora. A series of low-tech noise traps designed to alert nearby guards or draw zeds into firing lines are set up as well as a few snare traps and pits that are suitably marked so that people won't fall in but zeds will. A 4 foot wall is installed around the cliff's edge so that zeds can't climb up that way and must come up the rather narrow pass before it flattens out into a plateau that the facility is built on. A few manually operated turret guns are installed and set up -- though they link up with the duty officer's trid phone rather than Cora since she maintains that she is "Friendly And Not A Weapon," and as zeds are technically sick people she can't attack them. Install Nuclear Fusion Reactors # Robert Douglas # Glitch # NASA Technicians (automatically assigned) Due to the efforts of two engineers on the same project, the Nuclear Fusion Reactor is far more efficient than it otherwise would be and generates 6 Power Units per week instead of 4. It does raise the question of where to get enough deuterium to power it.... At the moment you have enough for 3 months. Since the stellarator you created earlier produces enough power to support the facility, tiltjets and Cora's maintenance, these 6 Power Units are all additional power. Build Allegiance with New Yuvon [[Cricket|'Cricket']] -- Patrolling around the Nexus Region with the Animals, helping clear out zeds and informing omegas of their options as well as to the farms folk. How its spread. How to avoid spreading infection or going Alpha. Trying to befriend them. Will attempt to scrap or reprogram bots found (many of which are playing Glitch's soundtrack and are old ones he released while in Beacon's service). Cricket gains some fame and influence that can be used with New Yuvon for both herself and the ex-Lighthouse Mission members (as you're not known by any other title). Cover up Movement of Chosen Circuit -- Distract as a pilot and move personnel Site X -- (Automatically Assigned) Can assist by creating faux tiltjet movement to spoof the satellites. Drone Riders -- (Automatically Assigned) Can assist Site X with drone spoofs of the trails tiltjets leave behind which are normally used to track tiltjets considering their paint jobs aren't readily picked up by satellite photography. [[Techie|'Techie']] -- Distract as a pilot and move personnel. Build Allegiance with Karnaak [[Ella (Songbird)|'Ella']] (partial) -- Ella would attempt to go to them and explain the Salvation situation - that there is an organisation to the far north of the continent that possesses great power, and will stop at nothing to preserve human life, nearly completely exclusive of all other sentient life. She will stress that the ex-Lighthouse Mission people look to dismantle this organisation, and that just a few months ago they had (with the help of the rangers) managed to flush out two of their number that had infiltrated Karnaak's own branches of power. She will explain that Salvation operatives are likely not going to halt their operations any time soon, and that it could be beneficial to work somewhat more closely with the ex-Lighthouse Mission and, pending approvals and / or negotiations, with the rangers, at least until Salvation is considered neutralised - we know this is going to be a problem for you guys as well at some point, and we're trying to get rid of it without killing anyone, but we would really appreciate any help you could offer in the meantime. ''Karnaak's Response: ''Karnaak is interested in everything you are able to explain to them. This isn't the first time they've dealt with a cult, and they have put together a few pieces of the puzzle with the various bounties that went up, but they're glad you're here to properly explain things. You'll actually get a presidential hearing scheduled in a few weeks to which you've been invited. This would take place *after* the season's epilogue and can be dealt with in summary or in chat, as you prefer. Category:Events